Lunch at Mew's
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Victini is invited to her friend Mew's home for lunch, but things don't turn out quite as they planed. A rewritten version of my first actual story.


Night had just begun to fall, and visitors on Liberty Garden— a small island in Unova— where starting to leave. Many people had been hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary Pokemon Victini, who was said to live in the lighthouse. But very few ever saw it.

"Do you think Victini really lives on this island?" a young girl asked her boyfriend as they got on the boat to go back to Castelia City.

"Who can say for sure?" he replied with a shrug. "You know how it is with those legendary Pokemon; people are always claiming they live somewhere but no one ever sees them."

"Yeah, you're right…" The girl looked disappointed. "I was just really looking forward to seeing Victini; I've heard it's so cute!"

"Well, we can come back another day," the boy promised with a smile.

On top of the old lighthouse, two large blue eyes watched as the last boat left for the main land, eager for all of the humans to be off the island.

It was Victini, the protector of the lighthouse. Not that there was much to protect it from, those days; the humans who visited the island were usually kind and meant no harm to the tiny Pokemon's home.

"Finally, they're all gone," Victini said to herself. "Now I can come out and play!"

For some odd reason, whenever Victini tried to come and play during the day when humans were around, they always made a big deal out of it and tried to take pictures of Victini. Some of the younger ones even tried to hug her!

This strange behavior scared Victini, so lately she hid herself during the day, and enjoyed the island at night after everyone had left.

The first thing she did every night was clean up the lighthouse.

When a human had asked her to protect Liberty Garden long ago, they had made a nice little room for her, with a bed to sleep in if she so wished, a couple of cushions for sitting on, and even some toys so the Pokemon wouldn't be bored.

Sometimes younger humans who came to Liberty Garden liked to play in Victini's little room and they always made a mess. But it alright; Victini didn't mind cleaning up after them.

Soon her room was tidy again, and the tiny Pokemon sat on her bed, wondering what she wanted to do this night.

Before she could think for very long, there was a knock on the door.

_I wonder who that could be…_

Victini stood up and answered the door, knowing it couldn't be a human. A human wouldn't knock like that.

"Surprise!" said the other Pokemon after Victini had opened the door.

"Mew!" Victini said with a happy gasp. "How nice to see you again! What brings you here tonight?"

Mew giggled. "I realized we haven't spoken in a while, and thought it'd be nice to have you over for lunch so we can catch up."

"Lunch? Isn't it dinner time?"

"Silly Victini! That's in human time! For us Pokemon that sleep all day and play at night it's breakfast time. But by the time we get to my home it'll be closer to lunch time."

"Oh, right." Victini looked embarrassed. "I guess I'm too used to the humans talking about going home to eat dinner when they leave Liberty Garden."

So Mew and Victini flew across the sea and before too long they were on Faraway Island.

Mew lead the way to a place under a big tree where all kinds of yummy looking food was waiting for them.

Victini's stomach growled with hunger at the sight of the berries and odd little cake-like things.

"Wow, Mew," Victini said, "you really went all out for this meal, didn't you? But what are those little cakes?"

"Oh, those? Just a little something called a poffin. I uh…kind of swiped them from some humans," Mew admitted with a giggle.

"Oh, I see." The two Pokemon sat down to begin their meal. "This looks like a lot of food for just us, Mew. Is someone else coming for lunch?"

"Well, I asked my little brother Mewtwo to join us, but I guess he can't make it…"

"Aww, that's too bad." Victini picked up a berry and bit into it. "Although…you can't really call him your _little _brother anymore," she teased.

Mew chose to ignore this comment and bit into a poffin. "So, how are things at Liberty Garden?"

"Everything's fine. Same as always. Hmm…it sure is peaceful here. Do you ever get humans visiting this island?"

"Nope. It's always quiet here, but it gets lonely so I'm always having friends over for lunch and dinner."

"If you get so lonely, why don't you live where humans go to all the time? There are always human visiting Liberty Garden."

"I don't know…they all behave so oddly when they see me. That's why I hide here, even though it's lonely."

"I know what you mean," Victini said with a nod. "Humans are so strange! But I've learned to put up with them; I have to protect the island, after all."

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't have anything place to protect. So I just go from place to place and settle down where there are no humans."

"Where did you live before you came to this island?" Victini asked, trying a poffin.

"Oh, I lived in Kanto with Mewtwo. I hung around this truck until humans started exploring it looking for me. I don't know they knew I was there, but I fled before they could find me. It was a close call for me!"

"Why? What did the humans want with you?"

"They wanted to catch me, I think." Mew looked worried. "Victini, don't you know why us legendary Pokemon hide ourselves from the humans?"

"No… I only hide from them because they scare me when they freak out at the slight of me."

"That's because you're a legendary Pokemon! We all have our jobs to look after the world, but we can't do our job if a human catches us in one of their Pokeballs. And some people want to catch us for our power."

"Oh…" Victini looked frightened. "I didn't know that…"

Mew sighed. "I understand you're still young at far as legendaries go, but you should have known this already."

The Pokemon continued to eat in silence. Finally Mew sighed again and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Victini. But someone really should have told you what it's like to be a legend among humans. You have to continue to hide yourself for your own safety."

"I understand," Victini said quietly. She quickly cheered up and said, "It's been a long time since a human saw me; I'll just be more careful from now on."

With the seriousness out of the way, Mew and Victini resumed eating and talked about lighter subjects.

Quite some time passed, and while they were talking and laughing, the two legendaries failed to notice just much food they eating. The meal that made been meant for three was slowly disappearing at the hands of the tiny Pokemon.

To make matters worse, a lot of the food had been for Mewtwo, who was a bigger Pokemon and could eat more than either Mew or Victini.

Before long, all of the food had been eaten.

"Did we…really eat of the food?" Victini wondered out loud with a groan as she rubbed her overfull belly.

Mew groaned, too. "It looks like we did. Ohhh…I can't believe we ate all of that!"

Victini gently patted her stomach and giggled. "Hey, Mew. Look how big my tummy got!"

Mew giggled as well. "Ha, ha, yeah. Mine got pretty big, too!"

They both laughed at size of each other's belly before groaning in pain. It hurt to laugh too hard when you had a full stomach.

The two Pokemon lay down, slightly tired after their big meal.

"Ohhh, I've got such bad stomach ache," Mew moaned. "I wonder how long it will be before I can fly again…"

Victini's already large eyes widened. "Fly?! Oh no…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I have to be back at Liberty Garden by the time the sun rises! I can't fly all the way back with a tummy ache, though!"

Mew frowned. "You're right. And that bloated belly of yours is sure to weigh you down… Oh dear! What can we do?"

For the time being, all they _wanted _to do was rub their stomachs and hope to start feeling better soon. Putting so much food into their small stomachs had been a bad idea.

"I'll never eat again," Victini moaned.

"Ugh…me, neither. Ohhh, why did we eat so much?"

"I guess we should have paid more attention to how much we were eating while we were talking…"

After a while Mew fell asleep, still moaning from how much her belly hurt. But Victini continued to worry about how she was going to get back home. She had promised so many years ago to protect Liberty Garden, and she hadn't thought leaving it for one night would be so bad. Even though no one would know if she wasn't there, she still hated the thought of breaking her promise.

Just as Victini was starting to doze off, she heard another Pokemon on the island.

"Mew? Where are you?" It was Mew's brother, Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, over here!" Victini called. Maybe Mewtwo could help her get back home.

Mewtwo went to where he heard Victini's voice and started in shock at his sister and her friend lying helplessly under a tree.

"What happened, Victini?" he asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "It looks like you two ate lunch without me."

Victini laughed nervously. "We kind of did… We thought you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry for being late," Mewtwo sighed. "I had to take care of something. I guess I should have tried to come earlier; it looks like you guys ate all of the food."

"Heh, heh, sorry…"

At that moment, Mew slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Brother? I thought you weren't coming…"

"Sorry, Mew. I was a bit late."

"Ohhh…" Mew hugged her stomach. "I don't feel so good, Mewtwo…"

"I know." Mewtwo sat down between the two bloated Pokemon, and began to gently rub both of their bellies.

"What are you doing?" Mew asked, a little surprised.

"What do you think? I'm trying to help you both feel better. Since I was late for lunch and couldn't be here to stop you two from eating so much, I have to make up for it somehow."

"Thanks, Mewtwo," Victini said with a content sigh. "This feels really nice."

"Yeah, thanks…" While Mew was grateful that Mewtwo wanted to help, she felt a little embarrassed having her belly rubbed by her brother.

"Are you two feeling better now?" Mewtwo asked after a little while.

"Yes, a little bit." Victini gasped when she noticed the sun was beginning to rise. "Oh no… I have to go home," she said as she sat up.

"Lay back down, Victini," Mewtwo said softly. "I don't think you're ready to go anywhere yet."

"You don't understand; I have to get back to Liberty Garden so I can continue to protect it. It's my job."

"Oh, I see. But I still think you should rest some more so your bellyache will go away faster."

"I'll rest when I get home," Victini promised. "But can you please take there? I don't think I can fly back on my own."

Mewtwo smiled. "Alright." After making sure Mew would fine by herself for a few minutes, Mewtwo gently picked up Victini and using his psychic powers teleported to Liberty Garden.

"Where can I put you so you can rest without humans bothering you?"

"On top of the lighthouse; humans can't go up there and I hide there during the day anyway."

So Mewtwo floated up the top of the lighthouse and lay Victini down. He stayed with her for a few extra minutes to rub her stomach until she fell asleep. Then he went back to Faraway Island, to take care of his big sister.

And to talk to her about not eating so much next time.


End file.
